2 Friends and a Mafia Problem
by Empress16910
Summary: Anna and Mirajane in the world of KHR. Dino gets his butt whooped by Mirajane, Anna will have nosebleeds, two certain people will fall in love (not with each other), Tsuna is sadly already used to this crazy stuff, Gokudera is freaked out, Yamamoto is laughing like always, Reborn is messing around with love, and a lot of crazy goes on, be prepared for triangle to square loves.


Right now we see two girls, two beautiful girls.

But did they know this?

NO.

But did they know this about each other?

YES.

But not about themselves, being cute and beautiful that is.

NO.

Weird right?

But, oh well.

And here we start.

* * *

><p>The girl on the left, the taller one, the one that reaches 5'7, yes her, if you can't see her I shall describe her to you.<p>

She is very beautiful than an average girl her age, with a very mature look added on.

She has waist length white hair, if you know who Erza Scarlet is, this girl's hair style is just like hes.

She has beautiful golden colored eyes like Edward Elric, and for a girl, her eyes were quite sharp, and she had beautiful long eyelashes may I remind you.

Her breast size isn't very big, being a B25 that is, but she did have a tiny waist and kind of big hips, so all together, she looked very beautiful and had good curves.

She also has quite the good looking long legs that were very indeed attractive.

* * *

><p>Now on to the beautiful and kawaii girl on the right, the one that reaches 5'3, but if you can't see her as well then I will also describe her for you.<p>

She is also a very beautiful girl than your average girl her age, but she is also cute, so she is a mix of beautiful and cute.

She has knee length pitch black hair and if you know who Yohime from Nurarihyon No Mago is, her hairstyle is just like her's.

She has these AMAZING bright jade colored eyes that can probably light up a whole room with them, her eyes are big and round and with just one look into her eyes and you will never be able to forget them, and adding them long and beautiful eyelashes too.

Her gentle and sweet smiles can overpower a lot of things.

She also has quite a big bust, being a D65 that is, she has an ever so tiny waist and and big hips so all together, she has some awesome ass curves.

She also has some long legs that go along well with her figure.

So all together, she is VERY attractive.

And there names, the one with the white hair's name is Anna, the one with the black hair's name is Mirajane.

And here is where our story starts.

* * *

><p>MIRAJANE'S P.O.V:<p>

Today was like any other day, waking up, taking a shower, cooking breakfast for Anna and I, waking Anna up, eating breakfast, getting Anna ready for school, washing the dishes, and then leaving to school.

And like any other day, for some reason every time Anna and I walk to school and home there is always some people staring at us, and it gets me quite uncomfortable.

And when ever i'm not looking Anna would death glare at them, what I find funny about this is that Anna doesn't think that I know what she's doing when I really do.

But I wonder why she glares at such innocent people that are just looking at us, yes it makes me uncomfortable that they do it a lot but not enough to make me death glare at them.

Maybe it's just the problem that Anna has when people are always staring at her...yep!

And just in a blink of an eye and school was over before Anna and I even knew it.

But feeling bad about a student that the others made clean up the whole gym by himself made me stay after so I could help him clean.

And since I was staying behind, Anna decided to too.

She is very...protective of me, she is willing to do a lot for me now that I think about it.

But Anna is Anna, and I wouldn't want to have her any other way.

Getting to the boy and telling him that we wanted to help caused the boy to for some reason turn beat red before stuttering about us not having to.

But feeling bad for him I decided to not listen to him and then grabbed a broom and then started sweep.

But before sweeping I rolled up my sleeves so they wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

><p>ANNA'S P.O.V:<p>

Sigh...Mira and her kind little but big and warm heart...damn her heart.

Now we are here helping a stupid kid that just keeps on blushing whenever Mira looks or smiles at him and is always sneaking glances at her when ever he can thinking no one will notice him.

*SCOFF*

Well I sure do notice, and I glare at him every chance I could get, when Mira isn't looking that is, but something tells me that she knows that I glare at people, but she doesn't complain about it so...oh well.

In the corner of my eyes I could see Mira rolling up her sleeves.

Our school uniform consisted of a long sleeved white button up shirt, it didn't matter how you wear it, as long as you wore one it was fine, which I think is a stupid rule because I mean, do you see how many sluts in the school barely even button theirs up!?

And we have to wear a BARELY mid-thigh length gray skirt that could blow up into the wind even if we move a single inch over.

And then the first years have the sky blue long sleeved sweater that buttons up in the front.

The second years have a tan colored sweater.

And the third years have an all black one.

And for that sweater is what I am thankful for, just like the white button up shirt, as long as we wear it on our body it will be fine so I tie mine around my waist so my skirt won't fly up whenever I move.

But right now I have my tan colored sweater hanging off of my shoulders while my white button up shirts sleeves are rolled up to my elbows.

And my skirt?...let's forget about that one, but yes, sadly I am wearing one, not that it really matters to me, as long as I have something blocking the world from seeing my privates I am a-okay.

And Mira, she had her sky blue sweater wrapped around her waist and her sleeves also rolled up.

And because Mira is pretty much big breasted her first four buttons on her white button up shirt popped off when she first buttoned it up.

And the stupid school won't give her another one, yeah we could go shopping for one but do you know how much just ONE single pencil costs?

Fucking-$25-fudge!

I mean like, COME ON! It's just ONE pencil.

Fucking rip offs.

So yeah, for the rest of the year Mira has to wear her shirt like that, fucking perverted teachers and principle...

My poor adorable little Mirajane...

"Anna, are you okay?" Mira's soft voice asked, "Yeah, i'm fine..." I trailed off as I looked at the stupid boy from the corner of my eye, then I glared at him, full force when I noticed he wasn't even paying attention to what we two were saying, we was just looking dreamily at Mira with some drool hanging out of his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's hurry Mira, I don't want to stick around here any longer" I told Mira as I then turned my back to them and smirked to myself, while glaring at the stupid boy on full force he finally noticed me and almost crapped his pants when I turned my glare on him harder and more dark.

Ha, serves him right, he could never get someone as adorable and cute as Mira to be his girlfriend.

AFTER CLEANING:

Finally we got done cleaning and I can't wait until we get home I can relax and eat Mira's awesome cooking.

"Do you need us to walk you home?"

Snapping out of my daydreaming about swimming in Mira's delicious cooking after hearing that one line from Mira's sweet and innocent mouth I then turned towards where Mira and that stupid boy were and stalked over to them.

"W-well I-" "Sorry gay ass but we gotta go" I interrupted his answer to my little Mira's innocent question as I grabbed Mira and threw her over my shoulder.

And I smirked while walking to our house, smirking because when I grabbed Mira, in the corner of my eye I could see the stupid kid gap like a yummy looking fish out of the water, and because of that I kept on smirking.

And another reason why I still kept smirking was because it kept the dangerous and perverted people away, *sigh* thank god that I practice my dark smirks while Mira is looking the other way.

Thinking about Mira...she's being pretty quiet, not that she's never been, it's just...

Oh shit!

MIRA!

Mentally scolding myself for forgetting about her I set her down on her own two feet to see that she was staring up at the night sky...

Shit.

Grabbing her hand I then started to lightly drag her away from her little daze that she was in, feeling herself getting dragged Mira then woke up from her little daze and started to walk side by side with me.

"Oi...you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Huh?...oh yeah...just thinking..." Mira trailed off, shit, when she thinks it takes a while for her to get out of that state.

"W~hat were you thinking about?~" I questioned her while letting go of her hand.

"...well...I was just thinking..." She trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...thinking about...what?" I asked seeing that she didn't continue after a while.

"Wha-oh um...well...wouldn't it be amazing if we could go the the anime world?" She asked while turning to face me with such a cute, happy, and adorable expression.

Oh yes...did I tell you that my cute and adorable Mirajane is very much into anime?

Well yes, yes she is.

"Hm~...to the anime world...well...which anime would you want to be in?" I decided counter, and yes I too like anime, well more like LOVE.

I love anime just as much as I love Mira, well I obviously love Mira more but, it was to just let you know, so, if you decide to pick on or harm my little Mira...

I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND PERSONALLY CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES, COOK YOU, AND EAT YOU UP, WHILE YOU ARE ALIVE THROUGH THE WHOLE PROCESS!

*cough cough*

Thank you for listening.

Back to the main part.

"um~..." Mira started to hum cutely while putting her right pointer finger on her bottom lip.

*FLASH*

Blinking rapidly Mira turned to me and asked "what was that?" while cutely tilting her head to the left.

*FLASH*

Yep. there went another flash.

Well if you didn't know...

I was the cause of the flashes.

"What?...OH MY GOD ANNA! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Mira started to fuss as she finally saw my face as I lowered my camera from my face.

If you didn't get it, blood was leaking out of my nose.

A lot of blood may I remind you.

After cutely fussing around I finally couldn't take it, from seeing all of the cuteness oozing out of Mira I had a big nose-bleed before fainting on the spot.

*GUSH*

"A-ANNA?!"

*THUMP*

"A-ANNA?!"

AFTER WAKING UP:

"Ugh...w-what?!" I said as I started to wake up. Remembering the past events I woke up right away and started to frantically search for Mira.

"MIRA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIRA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MI-" *SLAM* "ANNA! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

When I was about to call out to Mira again the door slammed open.

And Mira in all of her cute and adorable glory came in the dark room holding a big-ass butcher knife.

And I knew she was holding a butcher knife because I could see it glinting in the hallway light behind her.

Now that I think about it...this isn't the room that Mira AND I sleep in.

And now that I notice it...

My adorable Mira is wearing a white and frilly apron...

And it looks though as if she isn't wearing anything under it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAMERA?!

Then I saw Mira tilt her head to the left cutely while blinking owlishly like Nana sometimes does when she is digesting what the tuna said from KHR.

GOD DAMMIT WHERE IS MY DAMN CAMERA?!

FUCK IT WHO CARES! THIS CUTENESS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!

And then I fainted from bloodloss again.

"A-ANNA?!"

* * *

><p>MIRA'S P.O.V:<p>

When Anna fainted I started to panic.

"A-ANNA?!" I yelled as I bended down and started to shake her. But it seems that she has no intention of waking up.

Oh no...and our house is quite far from here...

Not that it would be a problem to carry her there, Anna is very light, I can't carry her while protecting us both from from any harm, Anna is taller than me so she may be sprawled on my back with her limbs hanging and swinging around freely and I don't want to hurt them when I pass a lightpost.

What should I do?

While repeatedly calling myself stupid I didn't notice a person come close until they put there hand on my shoulder.

"Hey miss are you-"

A man?!

Quickly reacting I grabbed his hand in an iron hold so he wouldn't get away.

I then stood up and while doing so I used my left leg to role Anna closer and in front of me, seeing her out of the way I put all of my weight on my right leg to flip the man over my shoulder.

Hard.

While doing so I heard a nasty crack.

*CRACK*

When I heard the crack I immediately focused my gaze to my watch.

I did this all, starting from grabbing his hand to to hearing the crack, in 10 seconds flat.

Yay new record!

The last time I did this, I did it in 15 seconds.

While cheering I did not notice the man try to get up, leaning on his right arm he then started to talk to me.

"You're really strong for a girl you know that?" He said to me while groaning from the pain on his back, I could see a lot of blood underneath him.

Panicking and wondering how he didn't get knocked out cold I stood in front of Anna protectively.

While doing so I could hear the man mumbling.

"*mumble* should've expected this *mumble* in the mafia *mumble * mafia boss Dino Cavallone *mumble*"

Hearing the name Dino Cavallone from one of my favorite animes, KHR, I stared wide eyed at the man.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

It may be dark out but my eyes are very good in seeing the night and dark place.

Then my eyes widened again.

It was Dino Cavallone.

The Dino Cavallone.

The Dino Cavallone from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

It was him.

Feeling the excitement bubbling up inside of me I forcefully pushed it down and asked him if he was okay.

"I-i'm so sorry mister, I thought you would try to hurt my friend so I panicked and reacted on instinct and flipped you over my back" I said to him while bowing, I couldn't help it, I love the japanese culture.

Seeing me bow the started to panic.

"N-not at all! It was my fault, I shouldn't have done that in the first place, it was dark out and so that was a natural reaction from a girl by herself!" He guiltily said while waving his hand around frantically before bowing just like me.

Wait...when did he get up?

Getting up from my bowing position I stared at him before remembering that I just flipped him over my shoulder and pretty much broke his back.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! Is your back hurting right now?! If it was you shouldn't have bowed to me!" I yelled as I went into mother hen mode.

Or so what Anna calls it.

"Ah no it's okay!" He said as he then started to wave his hands around again.

Then I looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?" I asked as I then folded my arms underneath my chest.

After that action then turned beat red and had a lot of blood that suddenly came out of his nose and almost fell to the floor.

But luckily I was able to catch him on time, " ! Are you alright?!" I said as I started to panic then started to shake him.

* * *

><p>DINO'S P.O.V :<p>

"Are you sure that you don't want Romario to come with you?" One of my men asked me as I shrugged my coat on.

"Nope, I'll be fine I swear" I said while trying to convince my men that I didn't need any one of them to come with me while I take a night stroll.

And finally after an hour they finally let me go alone.

*SIGH*

These guys...

They worry about me too much, because I mean, what's going to happen to me on a good night stroll like this.

But what I did not know was that I had just jinxed myself.

While walking around the town close by to the Cavallone mansion I could hear a faint voice that yelled "A-ANNA?!".

After hearing that I ran to the spot of where I heard the voice come from right away.

Getting closer to the place I slowed down until I was behind a building.

When I looked I could see a young girl with long and shiny black hair kneeling down beside a beautiful girl with white as snow hair, seeing the whole picture clearer now I could guess that these two girls were walking while the one with white hair suddenly fainted.

But then there was a lot of blood on the girl with white hair.

Widening my eyes I was about to head over to them until the girl with the long and pretty black hair started to shake the girl with the white hair.

"A-ANNA?!" She yelled, while she was still shaking the girl with the white hair I decided to come over to them.

I then put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey miss are you-"

And I guess you could say that I blacked out for a bit.

Then I suddenly remembered why I came here.

Listening carefully I could tell that the girl that flipped me over her shoulder was still here with her other friend on the floor.

And so then I tried to get up but only managed to get on my right arm, "You're really strong for a girl you know that?" After saying that she suddenly turned her attention towards me, man can this girl throw a strong hit!

I then started to groan in pain.

While trying to get up again I started to mumble to myself, "I should've expected this cause I mean, i'm in the mafia and i'm known as the great mafia boss Dino Cavallone, hopefully Reborn won't hear about this or he might come back and train me" I really really hope that Reborn won't hear about this.

"I-i'm so sorry mister, I thought you would try to hurt my friend so I panicked and reacted on instinct and flipped you over my back" I heard the girl panic as she bowed down towards me, quickly getting up I started to frantically wave my hands around.

"N-not at all! It was my fault, I shouldn't have done that in the first place, it was dark out and so that was a natural reaction from a girl by herself!" I said myself full of guilt before bowing like her.

Wait...bowing?...isn't this...Japanese culture?

"Oh my god I am so sorry! Is your back hurting right now?! If it was you shouldn't have bowed to me!" She said frantically when she got up from her bow.

"Ah no it's okay!" I said before waving my arms around frantically, she then looked suspiciously at me before asking "Are you sure?" while folding her arms under her well endowed chest.

After seeing that sight I couldn't help but faint from a big nose bleed and faint, but thankfully she caught me before I hit the ground "Are you alright?!" She yelled as she started to shake me.

I then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Empress16910 here and I am very sorry if my two ocs seem too perfect, if you do not like, then I again am very sorry if it is not to your liking, but I hope you enjoyed my story!<strong>

**I am very new to this so I am very sorry, if there is something you think I need to change, then please tell me right away! And I am not ordering for you to so~ You don't have to tell me either! **

**If you like my story then thank you!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
